


Sonrisas tristes y lágrimas mudas

by PumpkinBird



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay alguien más</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonrisas tristes y lágrimas mudas

Patrick sabía que había alguien más, podía olerlo en todos lados, podía verlo dentro de los ojos de Pete.

Siempre quiso ser un hombre fuerte y seguro, con el pecho fuera y la frente en alto, pero la verdad fue que, Patrick tenía el pecho abierto. Le había regalado a Pete sus años y su vida entera, sonrisas tomados de la mano, despertares juntos, abrazos, susurros de "feliz cumpleaños", le había entregado todas y cada una de las pequeñas piezas con las que se formaba su corazón, le había hecho espacio en cada tramo de su piel, le había guardado cariño hasta en los huesos. Él era de Pete.

Dicen que cuando dos personas se aman, la una le regala aquello que no le sobra pero que a la otra le falta. Se dice que amar a alguien es regalarle lo que eres y decirle "Toma, aquí tienes. Soy tuyo.", porque no tienes opción, ya que si esa persona te dejase atrás, lo que guardas con tanto furor se evaporaría.

Lo que nadie te cuenta, pero que tú muy en el fondo sabes, es que a veces esa otra persona toma lo tuyo sin darte nada a cambio, y te deja vacío, sin nada. Y sientes que saltas en caída libre sin paracaídas, luchando por hacerte creer a ti mismo: "Hey, está bien. Voy a estar bien." Pero estás cayendo y sabes que hay un fondo al final.

Patrick podía oler la presencia de alguien más cuando Pete le abrazaba, podía inhalar con fuerza el aroma aperfumado de otra persona con la que había estado. Pat lo abrazaba más fuerte.

Patrick podía saborear los besos de alguien más cada que le besaba, un sabor distinto al dulce y café de Pete. Pat se aguantaba las lágrimas.

Patrick podía notar la presencia de alguien más cada que Pete regresaba más alegre de lo normal, le saludaba distante, pero feliz, como en un sueño. Pat sonreía de vuelta, silenciando su tristeza.

Patrick podía observar lo que ese alguien hacía con Pete cada que le miraba a los ojos: Pete tenía una nota de enamorado escondido en las corneas, pero la nota llevaba otro nombre. Pat cerraba los ojos.

Ojalá el amor fuera un regla de dos únicos jugadores, dos personas con el pecho abierto, cargando sus corazones rotos en busca de las piezas de repuesto que sólo el otro tiene, quizá debería de ser así.  
Pero el amor es cruel como todo lo que nos resta en el mundo, se ríe y nos hace llorar, llora y nos hace reír, y por más que duela, la realidad es así y siempre lo va a ser.

A Patrick sólo le queda cerrar los ojos y fingir que todo está bien. Que él va a estarlo.


End file.
